Guardians
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Vampire Louise, Werewolf Emily, and Witch Francis are the self-appointed guaradians of the Day Community and the Night Community. They protect the humans from vampires, werewolves, and witches. And they also protect their own from humans. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Fifth murder this month." sighed Sergeant Lilia Zwingli as she looked back into the building that contained the corpse. "Whoever is doing this is having a good laugh at our expense."

Her partner and brother Vash said nothing but nodded to her statement. "We're starting to look bad with the public."

"The chief said that he was making a few calls and was bringing someone in to help us." one of the other officers said.

Vash snorted. "I don't think some little newbie can help us, we can take care of this."

"Chiefs orders." Lilia said shrugging. "We need to follow them."

"Hey! Wait just one second!" they heard one officer yell out. A girl in a long black overcoat, a scarf, and a hat carefully covering her face with her hands in her pockets turned the corner and was walking briskly walking towards them.

"You're not allowed to be here!" the officer that had been yelling at her ran up to her. "You are not authorized to be here!"

The girl ignored him and continued forward towards Vash and Lilia.

The officer grabbed her arm. "I said-"

The girl glanced at the officer and gave a soft growl as her eyes flashed once. The officer paled and let go of her arm.

The girl walked up to Vash and Lilia. "Are you two the ones in charge here?"

Lilia shared a look with Vash before she slowly nodded. "Can we help you?"

"You can take me to the body." the girl said.

Vash snorted. "Who the hell do you think you are, coming here and talking to us like that?"

The girl's eyes narrowed however her attention was momentarily placed to the car that had pulled up behind her. The chief of police Arthur Kirkland got out of the car and started towards them.

Before either Vash or Lilia could say anything the girl said "You're late Kirkland."

"Apologizes. The traffic coming here was horrible." Arthur said. "Why aren't you looking at the body?"

"Apparently I have no authority here." she said. "Please have your people informed before I get here, that will spare me more time with the victim."

Arthur snorted as he turned to his sergeants. "I told that I was calling someone in to help us."

"However you neglected to mention a name or even a description." the girl added. "How would they know who I am?"

"Wait." Vash injected. He pointed at the girl. "This is your friend that you called?"

"Why else would she be here?" Arthur asked. Without waiting for an answer he walked into the building. "Now come on, before the body rots."

The girl had a small smile on her face as she walked slightly behind Arthur. Vash and Lilia followed them silently. When they entered the room where the body was Arthur closed the door behind them as the girl went to inspect the dead woman.

"Shouldn't she be wearing a protection suit?" Vash asked as the girl looked at and walked around the body. "Or at least gloves?"

Arthur smirked. "Not this girl."

"Two small pinpoints on her neck, as I thought." the girl said.

"There were no such marks on the other bodies." Lilia said.

"Of course not." she said. "They healed before you could get a good look at them."

"They healed…on a dead body." Lilia said dubiously.

"Mm hmm." she said. The girl kneeled in front of the body and reached for the head.

Vash made an angry noise in the back of his throat. "You're going to contaminate the evidence."

"Will you be quiet?" Arthur asked as the girl tilted the head to the side. "Just let the woman work."

Lilia coughed into her hand. The girl barely passed as a woman.

"What the hell is she doing?" Vash asked as the girl bent her head towards the now exposed neck.

Almost in an answer the girl's teeth lengthened and sharpened downwards before she buried them into the body's neck.

"You brought a vampire here?" Lilia almost screeched. "What are you thinking Arthur?"

"I'm thinking that she is going to help us solve the case, whether she is a vampire or not." Arthur retorted. He watched as the girl brought her head back up and placed her gloved fingers on her lips as she swallowed. "Well?"

"Vampire." the girl confirmed. "Fed from her, nearly drained her, and left her for the dead."

"How are you so sure?" Vash asked.

"When vampires feed we leave a kind of venom in the person to help heal the wounds. Doesn't work as well when the person is dying but still does." she said as she stood licking her fangs. A look of disgust came across her face. "I hate drinking from the dead, it tastes disgusting."

"You don't need to worry Arthur." the girl said as she started to walk away. "The vampire now knows that I am after them, and I know which one it is from tasting the venom, and they won't kill again in the near future. I will have them in about two to three days."

"Until we catch the vampire I am assigning Vash and Lilia to be your partners." Arthur said as he ignored the cries of outrage from the two of them.

The girl sighed. "I keep telling you humans that I don't need your pitiful soldiers to work with me."

Arthur waved away her concerns. "You're still staying at the same place?"

"Where else would I be?" the girl fixed her scarf around her neck as she left.

"Hey! Wait!" Lilia called to her. She paused in the doorway and looked back questioningly. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled wide enough to show her teeth. "My name, Ms. Lilia Zwingli, is Louise no last name needed." she said just as she disappeared.

"Oh." Vash said behind Lilia. "Her."

* * *

><p>It marked nearly twenty five years that the Night community had made its presence known to the Day Community. However there wasn't the somewhat peace filled coming out. It was the beginning of a massacre on the human race.<p>

Attacks on the humans. Kidnapping for them to become slaves. Murders left and right with the victims drained of blood, eaten, or their internal organs harvested. Plenty of other crimes as well. For a month the human race trembled in fear while hiding their breath and praying for safety.

Then a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch attacked their own kids. The vampires, the werewolves, and the witches were forced back by a single member from their kind and those three established new laws to make sure everything would be in order.

For the vampires blood banks and donors were done to ensure the food source. For the werewolves more animals were bred and released into the wild for game. For the witches that required human organs they were given ones from the recently deceased.

Not all of the Night Community wished to follow the newly placed laws and attacked. All had been killed.

However the humans had gotten cocky and believed that they were safe and under the protection of the trio had decided to get revenge. This time the humans were the ones who were attacking.

Neither of the trio gave no warning or second chance. When the humans were attacking the trio attacked the humans.

Humans also had no desire to be caught off guard again and decided to establish a guard/police group that would hunt and kill the creatures of the night. The trio disagreed and advised the guards to dissemble their group and the humans refused to.

The humans were all killed.

The trio declared themselves the world's guards. They and they alone would be the ones to keep the laws and would keep both sides safe. Should a single member of their community regardless of species should toe the line they would be killed without mercy.

The werewolves name was Emily F. Jones.

The witches name was Francis Bonnefoy.

The vampire only had a first name, Louise.

* * *

><p>Vash knocked as hard as he was able to on the door once more. When there was still no answer he frowned and knocked again hard enough for the door to shake in its place.<p>

"Maybe she's not home?" Lilia suggested. "Or maybe she's asleep?"

"It's two in the afternoon." Vash said. "She shouldn't still be asleep and she should be expecting us, since Arthur placed us as her partners after all."

He knocked again on the door. This time they heard the locks move and the door opened to reveal Louise wearing short and a shirt rubbing her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked as she yawned.

"It's two in the afternoon." Vash said.

"Exactly. The afternoon." Louise said.

At their blank looks Louise sighed. "I am a vampire. Remember?" she said. "Vampires tend to sleep during the day."

"Because the sun can burn them to death." Lilia finished. She shared a look with her brother sheepishly. "We forgot."

"I can see that." Louise said sighing. "And I had just gotten to sleep a few hours ago."

"We'll come back at a better time." Lilia said pulling on Vashs arm.

Louise sighed and stepped to the side. "Your already here, might as well come in."

The siblings entered the apartment and followed her to the living room. Vash noticed a mirror hanging on the wall and covering half of it.

"I thought vampires couldn't see their reflections." Vash said.

"We can't." Louise said waving them towards the couch. "A friend of mine put a spell on it to help me see mine. If you guys are thirsty all I can offer you is water."

"We're fine." Lilia said as Vash looked to the other wall. His eyes widened.

From top to bottom the wall covered was in weapons. The older weapons such as axes, swords, bows and arrows, including arrows fitted in guns and throwing knives. The more modern weapons, guns, were carefully placed on the tables against the wall.

"You…came prepared." Vash said.

"Of course." Louise said. "After hunting for so long I need to be prepared for anything. Now." she said as she fell onto the couch and looked at him. "Exactly why are you here again?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
